Believe In Me
by Just One More Sentence
Summary: The year's 1996. Tailor Rimirez and her family had just moved to Germany. She gets to be around a lot of new people and make new friends. Fun, right? Wrong. The Rimirez' are only there for two weeks. All Tailor has to do is avoid other human contact. But it seems some twin boys have other ideas in mind...


**7:10 a.m.**

**August 10, 1996**

**Day One, Week One**

It was quite evident that he liked me from the start when I first walked into that small second grade classroom. Today happened to be the day that I started second grade in Germany. My twin sisters, Anna and Tatum, shuffled in behind me as I made my way to the front where the teacher, brunette hair and brown eyes staring at us behind her thick bifocals, waited. I handed her the slip of paper the principal had handed me and turned to face the class.

"Stellen Sie sich vor, Mädchen." she said.

I poked Anna in the arm, annoyed when she whispered, "I can't."

"Me either." Tatum chimed in.

"Fine. Babies." I looked at the small faces in front of me and sighed. "Hallo. Mein Name ist Tailor. Dies ist Anna und Tatum."

"Hallo." they replied.

"Wo hast du das her?" the old lady asked.

"Rio de Janeiro" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Vielen Dank. Bitte nehmen Sie Ihre Plätze neben Tom. Tom, heben Sie Ihre Hand."

I watched the sea of children for the hand that slid up in the back and pulled my sisters along. I took the desk beside the boy Tom. He looked me with a smirk on his face.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" I asked him.

"Sie klingen komisch." he sneered.

I glared at him. "So tun Sie."

He stuck his tongue out and faced the board. I didn't like him. There was a poke in my shoulder. Anna pointed at the boy behind Tom and mouthed that he wanted to talk to me.

"Was?" I whispered.

"Nicht über meinen Bruder zu kümmern." he whispered back.

"Und das wäre Tom sein, ich vermute?"

"Sie wäre richtig." Tom grinned.

I stared at him, then to the one behind him. They looked just alike. Hmm. Guess we wouldn't be the only identicals in class.

"Tai," Anna whispered. "they're twins!"

"Well, duh, An. You act like I can't see." We looked at the two boys. Their faces were ones of confusion. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Tailor, Anna, Bill und Tom. Vier Ecken. Jetzt." Ms. Whatever her name was growled.

I glared at the boys smirked. These two weeks were gonna be _fun_.

/-/

"Hey, baby!" my mom cried when we got home. She tried to scoop me up, but only wrapped her arms around me.

I stared up at her swollen stomach and pulled my curly black hair back into a ponytail with Anna's horrible pink scrunchie. "Hi, mom."

"Mommy!" my little brother, Alijah, called from behind us. He skittered past Tatum and crashed into mom's legs.

I rolled my eyes and went into the house we would be renting for two weeks. The first smell that hit my nose was enchiladas. Daddy was cooking. "Daddy!"

Dark, curly hair and blue eyes appeared from behind the door opening to the kitchen. His entire body came out and picked me up in a bone crushing hug. "Hello, Niña! How was school today?"

"I got in trouble because of this boy named Tom."

"Was this boy talking to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you answer him?"

"Maybe…"

Daddy laughed and put me down. "Well, maybe this 'Tom' wasn't the only one who got you in trouble."

I smiled my best innocent smile at him. He grinned down at me and ruffled my hair that was now messed up. "Thanks, Daddy, for that."

"So, did you make any new friends?"

"You know she didn't, dad." My older brother, Kaliem, said. He was rather tall to be in sixth grade with blue black straight hair to the middle of his ears and blue eyes. A pair of headphones hung around his neck, and I could barely make out what I thought was Aerosmith. "She refuses to make any."

"Niña," Daddy's voice was stern. "Why not?"

"There's no use in making new friends if we're only gonna be here for two weeks."

"Honey—" Daddy began, but was cut off by Anna's sharp cry that sounded like my name.

"Tailorrr! Get out here!"

I dashed through the living room and out the door just in time to see the neighbours' car pull up. It was a small one, clearly four door, but the company logo wasn't in sight. My sister was standing on our side of the imaginary property line pointing at the people getting out the car. I started to say something, but instead, I followed her line of pointing to the boys getting out the back.

"You!" I screeched. "Ich mag dich nicht!"

"Tailor Lizabeth Rimirez! Get your behind back over here!" mom yelled.

I ignored her, marching right up to Tom and sticking my finger in his chest. He looked at me, surprise written on his stupid face. "Was habe ich zu tun?"

"Tom, wer ist das?" the blond lady asked.

Bill rounded the car to see what was going on. His face lit up, then then seen the look on my face.

"Bill, nicht hierher kommen." Tom warned, but Bill didn't listen.

"Dies ist Tailor, mom. Sie ist das, was wir sagen Ihnen wurden über." He told her.

The lady smiled. "Oh, okay."

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie Sie." I repeated.

"Ich habe nichts getan!" he cried, throwing his hands up. "Ganz ehrlich, ich habe es nicht!"

"Du hast mich in Schwierigkeiten!" I pushed my finger harder into his shirt.

He dropped his hands and gave me a look. "Du hast dich selbst in Schwierigkeiten."

"Wegen dir und ihm!"

"Ihn hat einen Namen. Es ist Bill." He said protectively.

"Was auch immer! "

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me back. I went over who it could be in my head. 'S not mom, she had a baby in her tummy. Daddy was in the kitchen. Si it had to be Kailem!

"Put me down, you big oaf!" I slapped at the hands that held me.

"Tut mir so leid. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was kam in ihr." My daddy rolled out.

Oops.

"Das ist ganz in Ordnung. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass er jemand anderen als seinen Bruder und sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Ich für ihn entschuldigen." their mom said.

"Ich bin sicher, sie spielte ihre Rolle in es auch. Ganz der Störenfried, wirklich."

"Ich bin Simone, Tom und Bill die Mutter. " she held out her hand.

"Enrique." I tried to squirm out of Daddy's grip while he reached to shake her hand.

"Nun, es war schön, dich zu treffen. "

"Du auch! " Daddy hauled me back to the house. "And I am not a big oaf."

Like I said.

Oops.

After the yummy enchiladas Daddy made, I grabbed Anna's acoustic and wandered outside to sit under the huge tree mom said I couldn't climb. I strummed a few cords on it, checking to make sure it was tuned, before mindlessly beginning some Aerosmith song.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away dreaming. Then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together. Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I tresura!" I paused, swearing that I heard whispers. With a shrug of my shoulders, I carried on to the chorus, knowing I messed the first verse up. "I don't wanna close my eyes! I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing!"

There was a small rustle and the whispers again. Now I was sure I was being watched. Strumming a different melody, I looked around through my lashes.

"Down in the valley, the valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."

More whispers that sounded boyish. Hmm.

"Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,

Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,

Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease.

Build me a castle, forty feet high." I put the guitar down on the root beside me and hopped up, tip toeing to the bushes on the property line.

"Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,

Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,

Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,

Send it in care of Birming…ham… BOO!"

They screamed and ran the other way. I laughed, grasping at my side, and followed them around the side of the bushes.

"Sie sollten Ihre Gesichter gesehen habe!" I cried. They stared at me with expressions of confusion and anger.

"Warum würden Sie das tun?!" Bill asked angrily. He was really mad. Good, serves him right, the little creep.

"Weil Sie zwei kriecht beobachteten mich!" I accused.

"Ich sah Sie Gitarre spielen!" Tom clarified. "Es war wirklich gut."

Oh.

"Ich hörte auf Sie singen." Bill said. He'd calmed down. Dang. "Und Sie klang ziemlich ..."

Nothing was said for a couple minutes, and I imagined crickets chirping. I wringed my hands against each other. Bill twisted bits of his dark blond hair between his fingers. Tom stared at the pink instrument on the tree root.

"Wissen Sie, wie zu spielen?" I asked Tom quietly.

"Yeah, mein Stiefvater mir beizubringen."

"Wanna spielen? "

He looked at me, his eyes bright. "Sicher."

I motioned for them to follow me and led them to the tree. Tom picked it up and held it expertly. I sat down beside Bill, listening to Tom warm up. He had a few cords then began to play a melody that was somehow familiar. After a bit, Bill began humming to it, and I realised what it was.

"Traum, bis Ihre Träume wahr" I sang quietly.

Bill looked at me and smiled. "Sie haben eine ziemlich Stimme"

"Danke." I said, feeling the butterflies flying around in my tummy.

The butterflies didn't leave, even after they had left and gone home, leaving me sitting on the steps of the porch. I floated inside to bed, waited for my mom to turn the lights off, and fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

**BAM! There you go, my new fiction about my all time favourite band, Tokio Hotel. I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm sure they'll get better as we advance into the book. Don't forget to favourite\follow\comment on this if you liked it, and even if you didn't, your criticism is much appreciated. Have a awesome November, my pretties!**

**-Mwah! **

** JOMS**


End file.
